The One That Got Away And Then Came Back?
by LitasaultStratusfaction
Summary: Trish Stratus (among other past legends) makes her comeback to the WWE. She falls in love all over again, but there is trouble in paradise. Includes: Trish/Jericho/The Rock, Cena/Lita/Torrie, Punk/AJ, / HHH/Stephanie, Taker/Michelle, Orton/Kelly Kelly
1. Preview

Preview:

It was the day before Raw 1000. John Cena was in his hotel room. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Vince that afternoon.

_Vince: John Cena! Just the man I need to see._

_John: What's up Vince?_

_Vince: Your hip right?_

_John: Uhhh…sure…_

_Vince: I need your opinion of the people who should be invited to Raw 1000. You see I've already invited greats like DX, Undertaker, Dude Love, and the A.P.A, all of the guys that Heath Slater competed against…but I feel like there's something's missing._

_John smiled. He knew exactly what was missing…hot women! _

_John: Divas! Come on Vince, it isn't Raw 1000 without our past and present divas! I mean Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Jacqueline, and Ivory…_

_Vince thought about it for a moment._

_Vince: You're right! But you know, you missed one very important name…If you're going to have Trish Stratus, you need the woman that helped shaped her career and likewise the other way…Lita!_

John couldn't believe it. After all those years he was going to see Lita. Yeah they were horrible to each other on screen, but behind closed doors away from the audience, Edge, Vince, and even their own families, they were lovers. When Lita retired, they fell out of touch just like that. He didn't have the nerve to talk her when she presented the "Divalicious Moment of the Year" award at the Slammy's. Hell, he didn't even know she would be making an appearance! But at Raw 1000, it would be a different story, oh yes, she would be his again. Little did John know was that at Raw 1000, he would fall in love with another legendary diva of the past…

Chris Jericho sat in his hotel room. He couldn't stop thinking…and thinking…and thinking…What if Christian had never taken his Trish away? What if they had stayed together? What if they got married? I mean they were already in love… What if?

_I can't wait until Raw 1000! Chris Jericho was so stupid to believe that Trish would fall in love with a man like Christian, hell why would she even want Jericho?! No…she needs a man…she needs me and I need her…and I'm going to get her…no matter what it takes._


	2. Chapter 1: The One That Got Away

Chapter 1

Vince McMahon: You now, John, there have been many Raw specials before, but I think that Raw 1000 is going to be the best yet!

John Laurenitis: And why is that sir?

Vince: Well think of it as this way: We have a bunch of legends, amazing matches, and we are in St. Louis tonight!

The crowd cheers wildly.

John: I agree. I sure looks that they loved DX coming out there. Gotta love the old days!

Vince: And that isn't it! Tonight I want every championship on the line! Which means tonight…Christian will be defending his Intercontinental Championship against…Chris Jericho! And the match…will be a LADDER MATCH

Backstage in Chris Jericho's locker room

The man known as Y2J was sitting in his locker room with a big smile on his face. He would get a chance to beat that CLB's ass for the Intercontinental Championship tonight. He hadn't been able to capture the WWE's ultimate prize from Punk, but he knows Christian. How he thinks, moves…his strengths and weaknesses. He beat him for the Intercontinental title before, and he's worked with Captain Charisma too. They even won the Tag-team Championships. But all that was in the past, and tonight….oh tonight, he was going to teach that CLB some manners. He couldn't wait. He thought back to last week on Friday Night Smackdown…back to Christian's confession…

Flashback

Christian: Welcome to the Peep Show! Allow me to welcome my guest on the show tonight… The Miz!

_Awesome! I came to play!_

The Miz: Well, well, well. If it isn't my good old friend Christian. How are you?

Christian: Well I'M fine. How about you? I know you must be worried knowing I'm going to kick your ass come this Monday.

The Miz: Oh please! The only ass kicking that will be taking place this Monday is me delivering a well-deserved beat down to you!

Christian: What have I ever done? In case you didn't notice Miz, I'M the one that the crowd is cheering! Not YOU!

The Miz: You act like you've never done anything bad! I bet a lot of people in the back still harbor a grudge in you for things you've done to them! I bet Chris Jericho hasn't forgotten…

He smirked while Christian's eyes widened.

Christian: That was eight years ago! We've grown since then! So shut your damn mouth!

The Miz: O h really? Remember when you and me were cool? Huh? Remember that? Remember when we were at a club with a bunch of our friends and you told me something about your situation all those years ago? I don't know why you did but I'm glad. You told me-

Christian: That's in the past! Shut your mouth and get out of my ring…

The Miz was about to say something, but decided better of it. He walked to ropes and slid out. Christians eyes heatedly followed his figure.

The Miz: Oh and since your all the way there and I'm here…I think I'll say what I wanted to!

Christian's eyes widened.

The Miz: Trish Stratus never wanted you! She loved Chris Jericho! You threatened and forced her to do every little thing she did! From betraying Chris, to belittling Lita! It was all you!

By now The Miz was smirking and Christian was spitting insults in the ring pacing back and forth.

_Break the Walls Down! Break down the walls._

O shit, Christian thought.

Chris Jericho ran out to the ring and talked Christian to the ground.

"She was mine! She was mine!" was all Christian could hear before he lost consciousness.

Referees and security guards came into the ring to try and peel Chris off.

Flashback ends.

Chris Jericho was pissed beyond words. It was one thing for Christian to whisper lies into Trish and lead her to think he was the bad guy. At least she acted don her own free will. But no, that's what happened. He THREATENED his Trish! He probably scared the hell out her-

Wait. _His_ Trish? Where did that come from…?

Stagehand: Chris, you're match is up next.

Before the King of the World could come up with an explanation, he was headed out the door and to the arena. He was going to kick some ass.

Match

_Go! If you close your eyes your right the naked truth revealed!_

Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the Intercontinental Champion…Christian!

_Break the Walls Down! Break Down the Walls_

And his opponent from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, he is the challenger…Chris Jericho!

The crowd's uproar was deafening as Y2J made his usual ring entrance. The referee ran the bell to start the match. Before Jericho and Christian could lock up, they heard a familiar music hit.

_No Chance! That's what you got!_

Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back the Chairman of the WWE, Mr. McMahon!

The audience was just as confused as Christian and Chris Jericho were.

Vince: I know that both of you gentlemen are probably wondering just why in the hell I am out here. Well, it's simple. In the interest of making Raw 1000 just as good as it can be, allow me to introduce to you, the special guest referee…

_*Giggles* Oh! Whoa! It's time to rock and roll! This tie I'm in control!_

Vince: Trish Stratus!

The crowd was on their feet for the legendary seven-time women champion!  
"Oh my God! King! It's Trish Stratus! Isn't this great?" exclaimed good O'l J.R  
"Great? J.R this is the woman that broke, well, that broke up these men's friendship eight years ago!"  
"You're right. This IS the woman who broke them up. The woman that Chris Jericho loved and Christian took away from him…"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so stunning…

Trish signaled for the bell. She called the match down the middle, not even acknowledging Chris or Christian. After a hard fought battle and a suplex onto the floor, Christian tapped out to the Walls of Jericho. He did it…he beat him.

Trish handed him the belt and raised his hand. Chris shuddered at the touch. She pulled away noticing Chris's frown as she did. Trish asked for a microphone and a stage hand handed her one. Everybody was anxious to hear what the Diva of the Decade had to say.

Trish: Chris…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you! But Christian, he threatened me and I didn't, I was so scared and I-

He didn't want to hear anything. All he wanted was to hold her, and that's exactly what he did. He silenced her with his lips. His kiss was tender as he cupped her face. Trish melted into his touch. They broke apart and before she could say anything, Chris excited the ring without uttering another word.  
Backstage, Trish was knocking on Chris's locker room.

Trish: Chris please open up. I want to talk. We NEED to talk.  
"Okay"

Trish turned around to find the one and only Chris Jericho still in his wrestling trunks. She had to admit, he found him pretty sexy like that.  
She went in and sat down.

Chris: So what do you want to talk about?  
Trish: What do you think?!

The anger in her voice was evident. She was a little annoyed he asked.

Chris: Sorry, I didn't think you would-"

Trish: How can you just kiss me-

Chris: I'm sorry Trish, I-

Trish: No! Chris…I never meant to hurt you. If it wasn't for Christian…I don't' know what would have happened. Maybe we would still be together…

Chris: We still can! We can-

Trish: It's been eight years Christopher! You can't just kiss me and expect me to fall in love with you all over again!"

He froze at her words. Love?

Chris: You loved me?

Trish: I can't deal with this right now.

Before she could leave, Chris caught her arm and he pulled her towards him. He titled his head and sealed their lips. Trish instantly responded with eagerness and passion. Chris sat back down dragging Trish with him. She straddled him.

She moaned when she felt his tongue in her lips begging for entrance. She gladly welcomed him in. When he broke the kiss, Trish whispered into his ear "Take me back to your hotel room…"


	3. Chapter 2: Bitches are Back!

Trish Stratus and Lita sat on the couch of their locker room. Lita laid her head down on Trish's thighs and sighed.

Trish: What's wrong Li?  
Lita: I can't face him. I just can't! What if we run into each other? What will I say? He's probably still mad at me! I don't even know why I came here! Why did you make me! God I-  
Trish: Oh come on Li, he's most likely forgotten about all of that! He'll just be happy to see you.  
Lita: Get real Trish! He had to watch me every day make out every day with Adam because I didn't have the balls to break up with him. He begged me so many times to just leave him. He would've protected me…Then I practically left him! I just dropped off the face of the Earth.

Lita buried her face in her hands and let out a long sigh. How was she going to get through this?

Trish: You don't have the balls?

Trish chuckled. Lita glared at her.

Trish: What? Look Lita, it's been eight years! John has to be over that! We've all grown and matured since then. Besides, Ed- Adam is retired.  
Lita thought about what her friend said. The she smirked.

Lita: Christopher sure didn't forget about you after eight years…

Now it was Trish's time to glare.

Trish: Hey, that was Christians fault and you know it! That reminds me, I have to go.

Lita pouted. "Why?"

Trish: I umm…I…Let's just say I'm going to meet up with an old friend tonight. Don't wait up for me!

Lita gave her a questioning look, but thought better of it to wait and see what her best friend was talking about.

Trish packed up her things and left.  
_"Look at her! She's so beautiful!" he thought. "So, so, beautiful…"_

John was pacing back and forth. He turned around when he heard the door open.

John: Oh it's just you.

Trish: Love you too John boy.

John: Sorry…it's just…I was hoping you were someone else…

Trish looked back up to the door she just came from. "Lita and Trish Stratus"

Trish: I'm guessing you wanted to see my fiery red-headed partner in crime?

John: Sorry to disappoint you sweet cheeks.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Trust me; I have better places to be."

John: Okay, okay I'm sorry. I've missed you though. How've you been?

John hugged his little blonde (yes, in this story she is still blond) friend.

Trish: Me too! But a piece of advice?

John: What?

Trish looked back at the door then back to the man standing in front of her.

Trish: Go get her…

John didn't say anything. He watched her walk off.

John: Okay…come on Cena! You can do this!

He knocked softly on door, half hoping she wouldn't hear it and come to the door…She did.

Lita: John! Umm. Hi…

John: Hey…Can I come in?

Lita; Sure…

She stepped aside to let him in. He plopped down on the couch and waited for her to join her. She kept standing and he patted the space next to him. She shook her head and remained standing. He frowned as he stood.

John: Lita, I-

Lita: What are you doing here John?

John: I work here.

Lita: That's not what I meant. I meant what are you doing here in my locker room?

John: What, I can't visit?

Lita: Well yeah, but…I thought you would still be mad at me…

John: Mad? It's actually the opposite…

Lita: What?

John: Lita, when I heard you were going to be attending Raw 1000, I didn't know what to think of it. My first reaction was nervous, but then it quickly turned into being happy and excited because I was going to see you. Then…I got mad when I remembered what happened between us…You retired and I understood that, I do understand that. But…

Lita: John, I'm sorry, I-

John: Why didn't you call? Did I do something? What did I do that was SO bad that you didn't want anything to do with me?

Lita: You didn't do anything! I just…I-

John: What? You just what Lita? You know I learned to accept the fact that you wouldn't leave Edge and I've gotten over it. But you two split up after you retired! We could've been together!

Lita: John I was retiring! You, you were at the height of your career! You were turning into the face of the WWE! Hell, look at you now! You are STILL the face of the WWE! We couldn't have had a long distance relationship.

John: You didn't even care enough to try! You just up and left! How could you? Didn't I mean ANYHTING to you? I was I just a good fuck? Do you know how pathetic that is?

Lita: No! No, John you meant everything to me! I wanted to try, I did! But I didn't want to sabotage your career. I wanted to save the heartbreak. What if we didn't work out! I cried my eyes out every night for four months straight because of what I did to you! I'm so sorry John…

John watched as Lita bowed her head. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly. John felt horrible. He didn't think he was going to yell, he didn't even mean half the things he said. But when he got in there, once all the memories if her, of THEM, he let his emotions run wild.

John: Lita…I don't care what happened between us in the past. We're here today. And I love you…

Lita looked up. Her eyes were as wide as plates. Love?

Lita: You love me?

John nodded his head. "I have ever since our first night."

Lita swallowed hard. "I love you too John. I'm so sorry."

John walked toward her. He gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She slid her hand around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate, yet still pure kiss. It was to say the least…Perfect…

Chris: So how have you been? I've missed you so much.

Trish sat down on the edge of the bed. They had arrived back at the hotel three minutes ago.

Trish: I've missed you too Chris. I've been good. I actually have quite a surprise to tell you.

Chris: Well before you do, I want to talk about us…Trish I don't want this to be a one night thing…I love you. You know that. So…maybe you can come on the road with me? I mean we have to find some-

Trish: Chris! Calm down. I know you love me and I love you too, which is why I've decided…I'm coming back to the WWE!

Chris: Oh my god! Are you for real?

Trish: Well kind of. I'm coming back to the WWE, but it was before anything happened between me and you. And it's not just me! Lita, I, and others are making our big return the Friday live on Smack down!

Chris: That's amazing!

He picked her tiny body up in the air and spun her around! This was absolutely amazing news! He is the Intercontinental Champion, he has the love of his life, and now the love of his life and a bunch of other divas (he thought of them as his baby sisters) are returning to the WWE!

Chris stopped spinning Trish around and put her down. She looked up at him with those big brown beautiful eyes he loved so much. She returned his gaze and started into those deep icy blue eyes she had grown to adore so much.

They met in a fiery kiss. As their lips fought for dominance, they forgot about everything, getting lost in their touch. If only they had turned around to see that someone was watching them from the patio…

_What does she see in him? No matter…I'll have her. I'll have her and no one is going to stop us from being together._

Friday Night Smack Down

"Here are your winners: Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Rosa Mendes, and Alicia Fox!"

The crowd was dead. How they missed the days when they would see the women in main events, steel cage matches, and street fights. Suddenly, their thoughts were cut off when they saw what was happening in the ring.

Six figures clad in black body suits and masks were attacking the divas in the ring. The crowd was confused. What was going on? The six figures stopped beating down the six other women in the ring. They took off their masks…the Crowd. Went. Wild.

The six figures removed the black masks to reveal perhaps the greatest women wrestlers the WWE has ever seen. Trish Stratus, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Molly Holly, Jazz, and Jacqueline were standing in the ring. They noticed the divas were getting up and they quickly acted. Trish delivered Stratusfaction to Beth Phoenix, Lita took out Natalya with the twist of fate, molly go round to Eve, Chickenwing to Rosa Mendes and tornado ddt to Kelly Kelly. The crowd was off their feet cheering the real women of the WWE.

Jazz grabbed a microphone and waited for the WWE Universe to quiet down.

Jazz: In case you're wondering…Yes! The. Bitches. Are. Back!


	4. Chapter 3: New Championships

Monday Night Raw

"Ladies and gentlemen…please welcome BACK to the WWE…"

_You're not enough for me. Oh No! Just another man_

"Michelle McCool, Jazz, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Lita, and Torrie Wilson!" The crowd was on their feet. Their beautiful wrestlers have come home!

Once all the divas were in the ring, they were each handed a microphone.

Michelle: "As you all know. The bitches are back!" The crowd applauded.

Lita: You know…ever since I retired from in ring action…I've sat back and watched pretty little Barbie's like Kelly and Alicia Fox run this division- OUR division- right into the ground! Trish and I worked our ASSES off for this division! We BUILT this division."

Jazz: Being in this business for as long as I have been, you see a lot of wresters, a lot of women, come and go. And when they go, you notice. You cry, and you wish they were still there. Has anyone even noticed that Cherry or Tiffany aren't here anymore? I didn't think so. But EVERYBODY noticed when people like myself, Trish, Molly, Torrie, Lita, and Michelle left. Why? Cause we made our mark on this division.

Torrie: What you have here ladies and gentlemen, is a group of some of the most influential women in WWE history! You have Trish Stratus, a record setting seven times WWE Women's Champion! Lita, arguably the most popular woman in WWE History and the first to EVER preform high risk moves! Jazz, a woman who showed us that we are NOT just pretty face. We can go out there and take it to the men. Molly Holly, one of the longest reigning WWE Women's Champions! Michelle McCool, the first ever Divas Champion, the first women to hold both the Women's and Divas Championships, and the one to unify them! And of course, myself. I've never won a championship before, yet I am still regarded as one of the best divas in history. Why? Because I did MEMORABLE things!

Trish Stratus: Ladies and gentlemen, we are an elite group of women. And with that being said…AJ Lee…get your ass out here right NOW!

_Let's light it up!_

AJ: "Hi? Umm…what is it?" Obviously the 90 pound girl was scared to death. She was staring at a ring full of woman WAY more experienced than her. And even if she did look up to them as her role models, she was sure they wouldn't any problem with kicking her ass.

Trish: AJ, sweetheart. Don't be scared! All we want is a little favor.

AJ: Trish, I've looked up to you and all those women in the ring with you all my life. You guys were the only thing that kept me going. You want a favor? You got it!

The crowd cheered the little woman from New Jersey. That a girl!

Molly Holly: We want a shot at the Divas Championship. AND…we want NEW Championships…

AJ: NEW championships? Well, ummm, what have you got in mind?

Jazz: "We want OUR championship back…" Once again the crowd was on their feet. They knew what was coming next.

Lita: "We want the WWE WOMEN'S Championship!" She waited for the roar of the crowd to calm down. "AND we want a WWE Women's TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!" Now THIS set the crowd on fire…

AJ: "You want me to reinstate the Women's Championship…? Consider it done!" The crowd let out the biggest pop the WWE has seen in five years. "And the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship? That sounds like a pretty good id-"

_It's time to play the game…Time to play the game! Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha_

HHH: You're right AJ that does sound like a good idea. But that decision is not yours to make!

Trish: Hunter! Buddy! How have you bee-

HHH: Save it Trish…You want a Women's Tag Team Championship? Alright…under one condition.

Molly: Name it!

HHH: There will be a tournament for the championships. And every SINGLE match will have an extreme stipulation! There will be ladders! There will be tables! There will be cages! There will be barbed wire! Are you willing to go through that!

Jazz: OH HELL YEAH!

HHH: Then consider it done!

_It's time to play the game…Time to play the game! Mu, ha, ha, ha, ha_

Michael Cole: Well it seems these six ladies have already made a huge impact on the WWE King! One old, prestigious championship being brought back. New tag team championships being brought in. And the current Divas Championship...

King: And a locker room full of hungry women all wanting them!


	5. Chapter 4: Here come the Drama

_Monday Night Raw_

"That was amazing ladies! Well done!" Chris Jericho embraced his girlfriend in tight hug. "Thanks baby." They shared a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah. Thanks Jericho. It feels good to be back in that ring kicking ass!" Jazz said giving Molly Holly a high five. "Damn right it is! Well, Jazz, Jacqueline, and I are going to see what's going on in catering. We'll see you guys later!" The trio exited the room.

Lita spoke up "And I have to go meet with Vince about the matches. See ya guys later!" The redhead gave her best friend a hug and walked off to find the Boss. Michelle laughed. "I'm going to go find Mark. Later!" She waved goodbye and began her walk to her husband's locker room. That left the happy couple and Torrie Wilson. "Well…umm, I'm gonna go…wander…bye guys!" With that, Torrie made her exit.

Trish turned to her boyfriend. "I guess it's just me and you." "Mmm, just the way I like it." Chris gave her a mischievous smile. "I bet you do…" The first Undisputed WWE Champion locked his arms around his girlfriend's petite waist. "Why don't we go back to our locker room?" "Lead the way Lion heart."

_"What does she see in him?! Can't she see that I'm the only one worthy of her beauty?! But I can't blame her. She doesn't know what she could have in me. But she will find out soon enough…_

Torrie Wilson was aimlessly walking around. God how she missed this place! Sure, she didn't earn her legendary status by being in the main event or having the "greatest women's match of all time", but she gave this company her all and that's they remember her.

Back then, she was just a pretty face. But that was then and this is now. She was going to make it her goal. Whether she would have to go through Kelly, Trish, Eve, Lita, Beth, or even Jazz, she was going to become the WWE's Women Champion! "_I can do this! I've faced most of these girls and worse! I can beat them! I can-" _"Oomph" The Boise blond found herself on the floor. Had she hit a brick wall?! She looked up. Well…it was close to a brick wall…

"Oh my- are you okay? I'm so sorry; I should have been looking where I was going." He lent his hand to her and she accepted easily being pulled to her feet by the strong man. "It's okay John, it was an accident." The 10 time WWE Champion smiled the famous smile. "Good. I thought I hurt you." "It's going to take a lot more than that to take down Torrie Wilson." She gave him a dimpled smile. He returned one of his own. "So how are you? I haven't seen you in a long time!" He embraced her with those muscular arms. As soon as they touched, she felt her stomach turn upside down. "_What the hell? This is John. LITA'S JOHN!" _ Torrie quickly pulled away leaving a confused expression on the Champ's face. She quickly responded, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." "No it's okay. So what made you want to return?" "Same thing that makes everybody return. That rush of adrenaline you get when you walk out to the ring. That ring is my home. It always was and it always will be. I was stupid to leave." "You thought it was time. Don't call yourself stupid." "Thanks John. But this time I'm going to stay around for a while longer. They're going to have to beat me a "Loser Leaves Raw Match" to get me out of here. And even then, I just go to Smack down." "Actually, it would have to be a loser leaves WWE match because of the brand split dissolving." "Oh yeah. Damn, a lot has changed since I've retired…" "Yeah, a lot has changed…" She looked up and found her staring into the Cenation leader's icy blue eyes. _Had they always had that sparkle? _She found herself leaning in. John Cena saw what she was doing and couldn't help but to the same. They were inches apart when they heard someone clear their throats. They both turned around at the sound. "Shit…" John murmured. "Lita…"Torrie began.


End file.
